The Next Step
by historycrimegirl
Summary: Includes characters and events from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case. All rights and copyright apply to events mentioned in cases. Amy is stressed about the cases in the Wastes and Russell convinces her to take the next step in their relationship, meeting the parents...Prequel to Unwelcome Visitors.


The Next Step

Russell watched as Amy paced back and forth after the investigation in the Wastes, clearly worried about something. Amy, whose head was whirling with questions, headed into the kitchen to get herself some tea as she searched frantically for answers. Why did Frank call? Will they find more bodies? How will they catch Karen and Frank alive? Amy barely noticed Russell walking in and pouring the already boiled water into her cup. Russell, concerned by Amy's lack of special awareness, then gave her a nudge, handing her the cup. He then placed his hand softly on Amy's back, leading her into the living room before sitting down. As Amy sipped her tea, Russell began to rub her thigh gently. Finally, to break the silence, Russell said cautiously, "I admire your work ethic my dear, but this silence is concerning me," causing Amy to look back at him with compassion. "I'm sorry Russell, it's just this recent investigation is baffling me, so many people I know being a suspect and I just hope no one else is out in that horrible place. But I hope Frank and Karen are alive, so we can bring them to justice properly," she finished, sighing into the couch as she looked back at Russell, blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Amy, I think we need a break from this, it's clearly taking its toll," Russell said, his green eyes twinkling as an idea came into his head. "My dear, I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level, it would certainly bring us some peace," he tentatively asked as Amy's blue eyes filled with fear. "Russell! I'm not ready!" she cried out, tears coming to her eyes as Russell's widened in surprise. "Oh no my dear! That's not what I meant. I meant that our parents should meet, seeing as your mother will need some kind of entourage," Russell stated, watching as Amy calmed down. "How about we go to the restaurant we went to for our first date? It may help calm you down," Amy nodded as Russell smiled, leading her into the bedroom. "We can think it about it later my dear, but for now, let us rest, regain our strength," Russell said before changing out of his trademark green shirt and trousers. Amy, watching Russell's muscles flex beneath his shirt before his chiseled back and chest were revealed to her, immediately felt her fears leave her as Russell, now dressed in sweatpants and slid into bed beside her. As she drifted into sleep, she mused over Russell's words, smiling as he wrapped his strong arm around her, lulling her to sleep.

As Russell gently woke from sleep, a delicious smell wafted into the room, making Russell smile as he rolled over. Feeling that Amy was not there, Russell's green eyes slowly opened as he rolled out of the bed. Heading towards the bathroom, Russell reminisced his conversation with Amy last night, smiling at her willingness to focus on their relationship and her joy when he diverted her attention from work. Though Amy's focus on her work rivalled Russell's, both he and Amy both found comfort with each other when the workload was stressful. After Russell's teeth were suitably cleaned, he made his way to the kitchen, finding Amy in a floaty pink nightgown as she prepared pancakes. Russell wrapped his arms under Amy's, resting his head in the crook of her neck, looking down on the food masterpieces she was making. Amy, pleased by Russell's reaction, leaning her head on Russell's as she transferred the pancake to the stack of four on the other plate. "You shouldn't have woken up Russell, I was going to serve these to you in bed!" Amy complained playfully, giving him her best puppy dog face while holding the plate. Russell, looking in surprise at Amy, ran back to the bedroom, tucking himself in as Amy came in carrying a tray with the pancakes.

As Russell tucked into the pancakes, Amy took a breath and began to speak. "Russell…" she began as Russell looked over at her with a syrupy smile on his face. "I thought about what you said…and…I called up your father and Rose…and my mother," she admitted, with a sad look on her face. Russell, ecstatic, moved the pancakes to one side to hug Amy. Amy, happy that Russell was happy, talked as Russell's arms tightened around her, "I chose the restaurant we went to for our first date, for tomorrow. I hope that's ok," she asked nervously as Russell's elated face turned to face hers. "Of course's it's alright my love, I get to see my sister again!" he said happily as he slammed his lips on hers. "It should be casual, I want to impress your dad and sister wearing something other than my police uniform," she asked as Russell finished the kiss. "Of course my dear, I'm just so happy you're ready to take the relationship to the next step," he said again, before kissing her cheeks. "Well let's get ready for the day my dear, thank you for the pancakes, I cannot wait for the meeting," Russell finished before stepping into the bathroom.

The following day, Russell slipped into his trademark outfit while Amy slipped into the light pink dress with the satin blue bow she wore for her first date, looking into the mirror nervously as Russell moved towards her, putting on his tie. He wrapped his warm hands around her arms and kissed her neck lightly before saying "You look beautiful my darling, let's get going," bringing the smile back to Amy's features as they both stepped out of the room together. They walked out of the apartment and Amy watched in anxiety as Russell locked up, fiddling with her golden locket. Russell, after finishing locking up, turned around and enveloped her in a warm hug, making Amy's fears disappear as he took her hand, heading towards the elevator. Getting out of the elevator and heading out of the building, Russell's excitement grew at the notion of seeing his sister once more as both he and Amy entered his red Hyundai. Amy looked forward, thoughts spinning through her head regarding her mother and her behavior towards her partner when they had charged Duncan. How would she act around her boyfriend and his family? Russell, concerned for her, wrapped his hand around her small one, smiling at her before saying, "you look beautiful my dear."

Pulling up in the restaurant's car park, Russell leaned over and kissed Amy on the cheek quickly, stirring Amy out of her worry induced coma, her bright eyes flashing with surprise before turning to Russell. "My dear, you have nothing to worry about, I'm here," Russell said dashingly, smiling before kissing her on the lips. Amy lingered in the kiss before placing her hands on his chest, allowing him to wrap an arm around her side and gently placing his hand on her neck. Breaking the kiss, he rested Amy's forehead against his, looking into her hooded blue eyes as he said, "If anything happens, I will protect you. I promise." Amy smiled as Russell kissed her nose once more before they got out of the car. Sliding her hand into the crook of Russell's arm, Amy felt safe and secure since camping out in barren wastelands, miles away from Russell and his loving arms. She slid her hand onto his bicep as she smiled lovingly at Russell, who in turn smiled back as they entered the restaurant. "My dear, I have another surprise for you," Russell said lovingly as they were led to the balcony spot where they spent their first date.

Amy sat down, smiling from ear to ear as Russell sat next to her. "Russell, this is amazing, I don't know what I would do without you," she said as the waiter came up to them. "I missed you so much while you were working on that case Amy, I wanted to treat you," he said, smiling as Amy kissed his cheek. "It was horrible there, I'm glad I've got you to calm me down," she replied, holding his hand as she looked into his green eyes, love written all over her face. "I hope we're not interrupting something?" came a voice from behind them, as Jupiter and Rose made their way over. "Dad! It's nice to see you, after everything that happened with Rose," Russell said as he and Amy got up and hugged Jupiter and Rose respectively. "You look amazing Amy, it's so nice to see you in something other than police uniform," Jupiter said kindly as Russell beamed at Amy. "Thank you Jupiter, I must say you scrub up nicely too," Amy said, returning the compliment. Rose, who wanted attention, piped up, "I'm so happy to see you Amy, thanks for rescuing me!" before walking over to hug Amy, who beamed as the little girl flung her arms around her waist. "It's so nice to see you too pretty girl, do you want to sit next to me?" Rose nodded eagerly as the company sat down and began chatting.

After a while, Miriam still hadn't shown up and Amy was starting to worry again. Russell, seeing this worry, spoke up. "How about we order some starters? Miriam won't mind if we're hungry I'm sure," he said, smiling at Amy, as she looked back at him with fear written all over her face. Rose, noticing this, clasped Amy's hand, smiling jubilantly. Amy noted the Crane siblings' ability to make her fear melt away as she nodded, signaling Russell to signal the waiter. As they ordered starters, Russell said to Amy, "everything will be fine, dad and I can handle anything after the Utopians, right dad?" Russell asked as Jupiter smiled compassionately at Amy. Soon their starters came out, but just as Amy was about to put a crouton into her mouth, shouts were heard from the front of the restaurant. "What do you mean my name's not on the list? My stupid daughter arranged it!" Amy got out of her seat and, as fast as her satin shoes could take her, rushed to the front of the restaurant, Russell in hot pursuit. "It's alright, she's with us," Amy told the waiters as they reluctantly let Miriam in. "Only you could make such a poor choice of restaurant Amy, the waiters are almost as incompetent as you!" Miriam said, flustered as she moved through the tables to sit down. "Nice to see you too Mother," Amy said as they all sat down as the night took a turn for the worse.

"What is this Amy? You ordered without me?" Miriam fumed, looking at Amy's plate of croutons. "It was a unanimous decision, since we were all getting hungry," Amy replied with icy calmness, refusing to look up. Miriam huffed as she called over the waiter to order some appetizers. Amy looked shyly at Russell as he smiled back at her, giving her confidence. "Mother, I…" she said as Miriam shot her a death stare, before continuing, "I would like to formally introduce to my partner Russell," she said, looking over at Russell with a smile on her face. Miriam huffed, saying "I'm surprised anyone would want you, after all you threw away the only man who ever loved you," giving Russell a condescending look. Jupiter's calm demeanor began to break as Miriam's tirade continued. "Honestly you're so stupid Amy, you throw away everything you once knew to play cop, and now you call me out of the blue and expect me to be happy with everything you've done?" Amy's poker face held firm as Miriam's grew red with anger as her rant came to a halt. "She brought you here to keep you up to date on her life and her happiness, which isn't easy to find after such traumatic events. She hoped that you would be accepting and decent since White Peaks, clearly she was wrong," Jupiter replied calmly, yet fury was evident behind his words.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care, she's my daughter, I will do with her as I please," Miriam finishes, her gaze falling on Rose. "Who are you?" she asked in a sharp tone as Rose shrunk into her seat in fear. Amy, finding her voice once again, spoke up, "She's Russell's adopted sister, Rose, Mother," speaking clearly as Miriam fixed her cold gaze on Amy. "Perhaps I should adopt too, seeing as I only have one child left, thanks to you Amy," she shot back, spite spitting through. "I've lost my appetite, I'll leave now, but know this Amy. I will return you to your old life and out of this…madness," looking over at the now furious Crane family, "whether you like it or not." With that, Miriam turned towards the exit. Amy, previously in a state of serenity, then broke down as Miriam left, hiding her face in her hands. Russell and Jupiter both tried to comfort her, but her shock finally dissipated as Rose wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks everyone, I'm so sorry about my mother," Amy said, wiping her eyes as Russell smiled compassionately at her. "It's alright Amy, you're always welcome in our family," Russell said, smiling at Jupiter. "I'm so sorry you had to grow up with someone like that leading you, I'm just glad you turned out alright," Jupiter joked as they laughed into the night.


End file.
